


Just a kiss

by IDontKnowWhatIAmWriting



Series: Fictober 2020 [19]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Fictober2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27191593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDontKnowWhatIAmWriting/pseuds/IDontKnowWhatIAmWriting
Summary: The commanders just want to see Marco and Ace to kiss.
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace
Series: Fictober 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951498
Comments: 4
Kudos: 126





	Just a kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Day 23 “do we have to?”

"Do we have to-yoi?" Every commander in the circle looked expectedly at them. They all knew that Marco and Ace were in a relationship, but they weren't big on pda. They didn't do it at all, at least not that they noticed it. And that was the problem.

They didn't have to show that love every time and everywhere, but nobody on the entire ship had ever seen them do anything! It was like they weren't dating at all. So their last resort had been played. They were playing the truth or dare game just to get the two of them to do _something, anything._ It was getting ridiculous. A simple kiss was enough.

"Yes!" Every commander, excluding Marco and Ace shouted. "It's just a kiss." Thatch followed, the one who had dared the dare. "We never see you two do anything. Do something. It can even be a short peck on the lips, but just kiss already dammit. We want to see your love."

Marco and Ace looked at each other, looking the other in the eyes to make sure that they were okay with it.

Ace stood up, walked over to Marco, sat on his lap and kissed him. Not the short peck, but the all out kiss. Tongues were battling for dominance and hand were disappearing underneath some clothes. Just as fast as it started it ended. The few seconds of their intimate contact had left them speechless.

"Marco, I think we broke them." Ace stated.

"I think so too-yoi. Want to continue in my room?" Marco asked in a very suggestive. It made Ace shiver from excitement.

"Heck yes! Let's go!" Ace grabbed Marco's arm and dragged him out of the room. Leaving the poor commanders behind.


End file.
